mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Lie Meiling/RicePigeon
Don't get cocky, this is most certainly not your average Meiling. While it's limited to just three buttons, this character has a varied moveset and is very capable of pulling off many combos. This character is certainly one ''Raging Youkai.'' ) |Image = File:RPLieMeiling.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = RicePigeon & Darkflare |Downloadlink = Ricepigeon's MUGEN Spot |Resolution = Low |Lablink = Lie Meiling/RicePigeon & Darkflare's Version}} Gameplay Lie Meiling's movelist resembles a combination of Hong Meiling and Akuma, with a few original moves thrown in. After RicePigeon took his creations offline, Darkflare took over the responsibilities of releasing updates. RicePigeon has since released his own updates to the character based on some of the changes made by Darkflare. At the beginning of the match, Lie Meiling must select between two Last Word spellcards, as both cannot be used in a single match. "Youkai Armageddon" has startup invincibility, allowing it to act as a reversal, and is a Level 2 Hyper. "Descent of the Black Dragon" is a Level 3 Hyper that allows Lie to track the opponent's position before slamming down above them, akin to Akuma's Misogi. Regardless of which Last Word is selected, Lie Meiling will always have access to the "Wrath of the Raging Youkai" level 3 Hyper. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | version: version: | }} | or Four-Star Sword for additional attack followup: , , , followup: , followup: , , | }} | version: version: | }} | Attack duration varies with button pressed Ground and versions: | }} | Number of projectiles varies with button pressed| }} | | }} 'Hypers' | Ground version: Aerial version: Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} or or | "Youkai Armageddon" must be selected prior to match Uses 2000 Power| }} or | Horizontal velocity varies with directional button pressed version: instant startup version: Uses 3000 Power| }} or | "Descent of the Black Dragon" must be selected prior to match Tracks opponent's position Uses 3000 Power|}} 'Others' or | version: forward version: backwards| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos AI Test Trivia *The majority of Lie Meiling's victory quotes are either copied or derived from Akuma's victory quotes from various Capcom games, or make direct reference to the events of Touhou Rekkaden. As with many of RicePigeon's characters, some of Lie's other victory quotes are also direct references to various other media or games. **The fifth generic quote is derived from a line spoken by Gray Fox in Metal Gear Solid. **The third quote against Yukari is a nod to a similar line spoken by Darth Vader in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. **The first quote against Alice is derived from a quote by Sephiroth in Final Fantasy VII. **The third quote against Byakuren is derived from a line by Augus from Asura's Wrath. **The third quote against Hong Meiling is derived from a line spoken by Palpatine in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. **The first quote against Sakuya is a reference to an episode of Courage the Cowardly Dog, where the titular character is plagued by nightmares, the first one being of a deformed blue creature that mutters the same quote. ***This is also a reference to one of Sakuya's spellcards, "Perfect Maid". *A bug exists in Lie Meiling in where the winquotes against Byakuren Hijiri instead activate against Hong Meiling, giving Lie a total of 6 winquotes against the latter. *Lie Meiling's intro against RicePigeon's version of Yukari Yakumo is a direct reference to Evil Ryu's special intro against Akuma in Street Fighter Alpha 3, which involves Evil Ryu and Akuma performing the Raging Demon on each other simultaneously, cancelling out each other's attack. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0-only Characters Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made by Darkflare Category:Character collaborations }}